1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system which registers a read document, an information processing apparatus, control methods thereof, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) has advanced as an image processing apparatus having a plurality of functions of, e.g., a printer, copying machine, and facsimile apparatus. Furthermore, such MFP has a function of executing a workflow of a job in cooperation with a workflow server on a network.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-295695 has proposed a technique which associates data scanned by an MFP with a workflow of a workflow server. With this technique, the user can execute scan processing by selecting a workflow to be executed from an operation panel on the MFP.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-217980 has proposed a technique which collates template data registered in advance with scanned data, and executes subsequent processes defined in a template which matches the scanned data. In this way, the scanned data can be efficiently associated with the subsequent processes.
However, the aforementioned related arts suffer problems to be described below. For example, in the related art, the user has to execute processing while associating a document to be scanned and a workflow with each other to have one-to-one correspondence via the operation panel on the MFP. Therefore, since a plurality of types of documents cannot be scanned while being associated with workflows at one time, the productivity drops. When there are a plurality of identical document types, they have to be distinguished from each other, and the user has to repeat similar operations, thus complicating user's operations.
With the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-217980, upon associating scanned data with the subsequent processes, for example, the processing statuses of the subsequent processes are not taken into consideration at all. For this reason, when the subsequent processes are to associate data with a workflow, data which can be associated only in case of a predetermined status may be associated at the time of a regular status. Therefore, the reliability of data associated with a workflow drops.